Mermaids Tale
by shinju.martinez
Summary: Minoru, Kaori, and Angie-Chan love human things so they look for them in the boat graveyard, but there is a rule that you aren't supposed to do it or go to the surface, that rule was made by their fathers the three Kings of the ocean, because of what happened to their mothers, but they still do it anyway. Read and find out what happens here. I know bad summary. Maybe rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first story its my first time writing one, sooo don't be harsh on me XD**

**anyway i hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy writing it jejeje let's start with the story :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or The Little Mermaid just my OC Characters and my own little twist to it :D**

* * *

**The Mermaids Tale**

_Chapter One_

Minoru, Kaori, and Angie-Chan are the most beautiful teen women in the ocean, Minoru is a petite girl but don't be fooled she is not a 12 year old girl she already is 16 years old about to be 17 only she has to wait a couple of months, she was like around 4'7 tall, also she has pale skin, Kaori is tallest one between the three teen girls but not too tall is an average like around 5'5 tall, she is also 16 years old also about to be 17 but she has to wait a month for her birth day, also she has light tan skin, like her friends Angie-Chan is not too tall but also not to small she was like around 5'1 or 4'11 tall, she is also 16 years old also about to be 17 but she has to wait two month for her birthday, she also has light tan skin but a little bit darker than Kaori.

Minoru, Kaori, and Angie-Chan right now were in the boat grave yard looking for human stuffs for their collections even though there not supposed to.

"Oh!Put a sock in it" said Kaori to the narrator

What did you say I'm the narrator here I'm just telling the readers what you're not supposed to do. *glares*

"Just start with the story" said Kaori nonchalant

Then shut your trap *clears throat* okay they were swimming in the boat grave yard

"Hey Kaori I don't think this is a good idea" said Angie-Chan to one of her best friend

"Why? You scared" teased Kaori

"*Glares* I am not scared of this place is just, you now that there's sharks her and if something happens to one of us what well we tell or parents hmmm?" ask Angie-Chan angrily

"Don't think that way Angie-Chan or you'll jinx it" said Minoru

"But is the truth and you know it Minoru!" said Angie-Chan

"Awww come on girls or I'll live you behind!" yelled Kaori

"How-what-come on Minoru or she'll hurt herself or at least to give her backup if a shark appears"

"Yeah, lets go before we lose her, she did start swimming before us otherwise I would've be first to get to the boat grave yard" said Minoru swimming as fast as she can to catch up to her friend

"What no way I am way faster than you are and you know it" said Angie-Chan a little competitive

"Ooh your on let's race" said Minoru grinning

* * *

Somewhere in the surface there was a boat in that boat there was the crew men and some other people, rich people to be exact. There were three peculiar guys talking about what happened before they got on the ship. One the guys had short raven hair he wore glasses his clothes where a white button up shirt he had them al button up except for the last two buttons close to his neck, some brown pants and some black boots, his eyes were an ocean blue color, his name was Uryu Ishida, the other guy was taller than Uryu he had long black hair not to long but long, his clothes like Uryu was a white button up shirt, some black pants and black boots, his eyes were like black/grey color; his name was Byakuya Kuchiki, the last guy of the three was the shortest one of the three, he had short white hair that sticks out all over the place, his clothes like the other two he also had a white button up shirt, some red pants and black boots, his eyes were a turquoise color, his name was Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"How come we had to go to that boring place?" ask Uryu to his fellow companionship

"Because were the princes of the west, east, and north so we had to go" said Byakuya a little irritated

"Yeah but still they had us go to the south to go and see those idiotic princesses that we were supposed to marry but like I said they were idiotic princesses" said Toushirou also irritated

"Why can't we choose our own wife's? I don't want to marry someone my father choose for me look at what happened with this girl!" said Uryu

"Because we're gonna be 18 soon and want us to be with someone before that happens!" said Byakuya still quit irritated

"And for the other part of what you said it was entertaining seeing that girl yelling at you because you 'tripped' and your drink splash all over her dress" said Toushirou chuckling

To the people that don't know what happened the three princes were going to the south to meet the three princesses that they were supposed to marry but those princesses were too much of fan girl type of princesses since the princes already had a lot of those they rejected them but those girls kept coming onto them so here's what happened Uryu went to get something to drink because one of the princess tried to cling onto him so while he was walking back to where the princess was when he 'accidentally tripped' and he's drink went flying to the girls dress then she started yelling and cursing Uryu of what he did to the dress.

"That girl was to clingy no guy's ever liked a clingy girl and you know it!" hissed Uryu

"Ok ok calmed down Prince Uryu I was just saying but that wasn't the best part of the party the best part of the party is when Prince Byakuya yelled at the girl because she wouldn't shut up and kept talking" said Toushirou trying to contain his laughter

Again to the people that don't know this happened after of what happened with Uryu, so one of the princess kept talking about how she didn't like the girls that at the party that Byakuya was hers and that she was prettier than those girls so what Byakuya did was yelled at the girl to shut the hell up everyone at the party went silence when Byakuya yelled Uryu and Toushirou were trying to contain their laughter and the princess went crying to her room.

"She deserved it she wouldn't shut up!" hissed Byakuya more irritated than ever

"And what about you Prince Toushirou you pushed the girl off of you because she kept glomping you and yelled at her 'don't you dare glomp me ever again!'" mimicked Uryu

These one happened after of what happened to Byakuya,so the princess kept glomping Toushirou because she thought it was fun and Toushirou had enough so he push the girl to the floor and yelled to her to not glomp him anymore since the girl went with a *thump* on the floor it must of hurt and when Toushirou yelled at her she went crying to her room.

"HEY SHE DESERVED IT SHE KEPT GLOMPING ME THAT'S REALLY IRRITATING" yelled Toushirou

"Yeah yeah yeah we all did something to the princesses now will be in trouble because our parents will kill us so while were still alive how about a sparring match anyone up for it?" ask Byakuya nonchalant.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Sorry for the bad Grammar I'm still new to this whole writing thing but I still like it jejeje ;)**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, and welcome back to my story of Mermaids Tale, as i can see i didn't have many reviews but that's a-okay, i hope i get more reviews with this chapter than the first...sooo on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Little Mermaid just my OC and my own little twist to the story.**

* * *

**The Mermaids Tale **

_Chapter Two_

Kaori was waiting for her friends to come, since she had a head start so she got to the boat grave yard first, she was looking around when she saw two figures swimming at a fast pace.

"HEY YOU GUYS GOT TO BE CAREFUL NOT TO CRASH INTO SOMETHING!" yelled Kaori to the other two trying to see which one is faster.

"YEAH WE KNOW, NOW SIP IT I'M TRYING TO WIN HERE!" yelled Angie-Chan back to Kaori.

"You're not going to win this time, I am" said Minoru she was little behind Angie-Chan, so she was trying to at least be at the same distance as her.

Angie-Chan, Minoru, and Kaori were the fastest mermaids, so they always compete to see who is faster, more so Angie-Chan and Minoru than Kaori, she likes racing with her friends but she prefers exploring dangerous places.

"YES! I win" exclaim Angie-Chan.

"Aww, come on a little bit more and I would've won" said Minoru pouting.

"Yeah, yeah you two, stop bickering and let's go, I want to see the human stuff before the sunsets and we have to go home" said Kaori hurrying to one of the sunken ships.

"HEY! Wait for us!" said Angie-Chan hurrying after her.

They enter the ship and Kaori, Minoru, and Angie-Chan start looking for some stuff, but they didn't notice that someone was following them.

Angie-Chan was looking inside a something that had a hole on the top and it was close on the bottom*, then she saw something in the shadows.

"Ah, guys we need to get out of here" said Angie-Chan a little scared.

"What? Why? We just got here and-"Minoru cut her own sentence when she saw something shining inside some book shelves, she went swimming to it and grab it, it was something that had three nails at the top and smooth at the bottom.*

"MINORU LOOK OUT" yelled Kaori trying to swimming towards her friend as fast as she could, Minoru look up and saw a shark coming towards her really fast, so she darted towards the exit to get out of there, when she darted that way she grab Kaori's wrist and pulled her the same way so she wouldn't be eaten by the shark, Angie-Chan was right behind her.

When they got out of the ship they started swimming towards the surface until Minoru dropped the pointy thing, she went towards it when she grab it the shark was really close to her, she went swimming towards her friends, when Angie-Chan had an idea.

"MINORU, GO THROUGH THAT HOLE OVER THERE!" yelled Angie-Chan pointing to a hole*, so Minoru would know which one she was talking about.

Minoru nodded and went through the hole, when she look back the shark was stuck and struggling to go through the hole.

"Come on, let's get out of here before more come and we end up shark chow!" joked Kaori swimming in front of the two mermaids.

"You think this is funny, this is serious we almost got killed by that shark, I told you we shouldn't have come here!" lecture Angie-Chan and freaking out at the same time.

"But you had a ball didn't you and-"Kaori was cut off by a gasp from Minoru.

"THE BALL, WE FORGOT ABOUT THE BALL!" yelled Minoru to her friends causing them to gasp and then paled.

"Our parents are going to kill us if we don't hurry up right now!" exclaim Kaori swimming as fast as she could to the palace, Angie-Chan, and Minoru right behind her.

* * *

The Kings were having a fit, because there daughter were nowhere to be found, Ayame was trying to calm them down by saying that, they were fine. Ayame is a mermaid with short light brown hair with dark yellow highlights, her eyes are a chocolate brown color, and her tail is the same color as her highlights only lighter, she was also wearing a sports bra in her upper body the same color as her tail.

"But, what if something happened to Minoru? You know how she is so shy and quiet, really fragile" said the King of the north worried beyond belief.

"Until you get on her bad side, now that is not so fragile" whisper Ayame.

"Did you say something, Ayame?" ask the King of the north.

"No, nothing, sire there gonna be okay you know Angie-Chan would never let them do something dangerous" said Ayame reassuringly.

"That's true, Angie would never do something to break the rules" said the King of the east.

"And if something happens, Kaori would be there, she does know how to fight" said the King of the west trying to reassure himself and the King of the north.

"Well, that is true Angie knows some fighting style herself" said the King of the east proud of her daughter.

"But, still Minoru doesn't know how to fight, even if she was with them, what would happen if Kaori and Angie-Chan have their hands full fighting someone, or something and there's another and attacks her, then what?" ask the King of the north.

"Then she would pummeled them, because she does know how to fight, better than Angie-Chan and Kaori together" Ayame whispered to herself.

"They also are in big trouble for not coming to the ball, they were supposed to meet their fiancés" said the King of the east.

As if on cue, the three mermaids' princesses appeared.

"Were so sorry were late, we forgot about the ball, since we were having so much fun" said Minoru and asking for forgiveness from her father with her puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you're safe" her father said giving rather quickly to the puppy dog eyes.

"What do you mean, "its okay" they were supposed to meet their fiances in that ball" said the King of the west and the King of the east nodded in agreement.

"WHAT! Fiances, you didn't say anything about us being engaged!" said Kaori or rather yelled to her father feeling angry, because it was true what she said.

"And to someone we don't even know, or ever seen in our life, dad you can't be serious" said Angie-Chan to her father feeling really desperate.

"We are serious, you girls are growing up, and we want you girls to be happy" said the King of the east, "But, why can't we just choose who we want to marry?" ask Minoru, "Because, you girls haven't shown any interest in other mermen, so we thought that it would be best if we choose for you" the King of the west explained.

"Then let's make a deal" said Minoru, not wanting to marry someone she doesn't know, "What is it my dear?" ask The King of the north.

"Me and my friends will look for the ones we want to marry, if we find them in a year then will marry them, if not will marry the person you guys choose for us and it can't be someone that treat us like, we are some kind of property that they have to show off, it has to be someone that treat us like equals, that's all I ask, do we have a deal?" ask Minoru at everyone in the room except Ayame of course.

Everyone looks at each other and said "DEAL" and they all shake hands.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Ayame.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**Sorry for the bad Grammar ;P**

***That is a vase**

***That one is a fork**

***And that one was an anchor hole**

**Review Please**


End file.
